1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a process for recovering hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation and more particularly to a process for recovering hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation using a pretreated injection fluid.
2. Background Information
Polymer solutions are used in certain flooding applications to facilitate oil recovery from subterranean formations. Unfortunately, a number of constituents found in the environment can degrade the polymer which diminishes the effectiveness of the resulting polymer solution for oil recovery applications. See Yang, et al, "Chemical Stability of Polyacrylamide Under Simulated Field Conditions", SPE 14232, presented September, 1985.
Yang et al suggest a means for preventing oxidative degradation of polyacrylamide in solution by limiting the amount of oxygen which contacts the solution or adding oxygen scavengers to the solution. However, a need exists for other means to reduce the risk of polymer degradation in polymer solutions employed in oil recovery applications.